jisungie
by creamymocca
Summary: Chenle pingin main, tapi kalau sama Jisung udah beda lagi cara mainnya! Jisung suka seenaknya sendiri sih! ChenSung/SungLe [JisungXChenle] Bad Summary!


Happy reading

@NCT's Dorm

Desember.

Sangat identik dengan musim dingin dan tentunya salju.

Tahun ini saljunya benar-benar turun dengan lebat.

Tidak sampai menyebabkan badai 'sih, tapi dengan adanya salju, semua yang berada di sekitar menjadi lebih kontras ke warna putih dan tentu saja membuat suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin.

"Akh, kenapa hari ini sangat dingin? Rasanya aku ingin masuk kedalam panggangan barbeque saja kalau begini." Yang namanya member termuda dalam grup, pasti dialah yang paling manja dan tukang menggerutu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jisung?

Member termuda di NCT.

Tapi meskipun dia yang termuda, tingginya sudah mengalahkan tinggi hyung-hyungnya 'loh.

"Ahaha Jisungie, kau ini ada-ada saja. Jika kau masuk ke pemanggang barbeque, bukannya malah hangat kau akan jadi terbakar." Leader NCT-Taeyong- hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah sang maknae.

Jisung hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya keatas dan setelah itu beranjak pergi.

"Jisung-ah ! Kau mau kemana?" Member termuda yang kedua-Chenle- sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Jisung mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kekamarku hyung, mau ikut?" Jisung menoleh kepada Chenle yang sekarang tengah berpikir 'sebaiknya ikut atau tidak' di kepalanya.

"Ikut sajalah le, akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang menghabiskan waktu kalian berdua 'kan?" Mark yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung mendorong tubuh Chenle ke arah kamar Jisung.

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Chenle tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Tapi dengan sigap, Jisung langsung menangkapnya dan menenggelamkan kepala Chenle di dadanya yang sekarang lebih bidang.

"Aish.. hyung! Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?! Untung Jisung menangkapku." Chenle sangat malu sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak?

Jisung terlihat sangat tampan saat dilihat dari dekat. Rahang yang tegas, sorot mata yang lebih tajam dan jangan lupakan hidung bangirnya yang sekarang sedikit menempel dengan pucuk kepalanya. Semua itu sukses membuat jantung Chenle berdebar lebih cepat dan wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat saat ini.

"Tapi kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku Chenle-ah. Berkat aku kau bisa berpelukan mesra seperti itu kau tahu ?" Mark menaik-turunkan alisnya dan bersmirk untuk menggoda Chenle yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat lebih memerah.

"Yak!"

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita masuk saja." Jisung melepaskan pelukannya dari Chenle lalu menarik tangan Chenle agar segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Mark hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua.

Sekarang mereka berdua-Chenle dan Jisung-sudah berada di kamar Jisung.

Mereka sedang bermain uno stacko sekarang.

Permainannya sangat seru saat ini, karena permainannya memiliki peraturan. Ya meskipun mereka membuat dan menyepakati peraturannya sendiri 'sih.

Peraturannya adalah, bagi siapa yang kalah atau merobohkan susunan balok, maka mereka yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman.

Hukumannya?

Hukumannya adalah mencium pipi ataupun kening lawan.

Tentu saja Jisung sangat senang, karena ia dapat mencium maupun dicium Chenle 'kan?

Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukannya selain sekarang?

Brak

"Andwaee!" Chenle berteriak lagi. Karena ini sudah kali kelima ia kalah.

Tak apa 'sih kalau ia kalah terus.

Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah hukumannya. Sunggu ia sangat malu jika terus-terusan mencium kening maupun pipi Jisung selama berkali-kali.

Selain malu, ia juga ingin sekali menjitak Jisung.

Oh ayolah, bagaimana Chenle tidak kesal? Daritadi Jisung hanya menertawakannya dan juga menunjuk-nunjuk bagian wajah yang mana yang ingin dicium.

"Jisung-ah... aku juga ingin dicium. Kenapa daritadi kau terus yang kena cium eoh?" Chenle semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jisung gemas dengan tingkah hyungnya yang hanya berbeda dengannya sekitar tiga bulan itu.

"Hah? Padahal aku juga sudah mencium hyung selama dua kali berturut-turut 'loh, masih kurang?" Jisung sebenarnya kaget dengan pernyataan Chenle. Tapi dia menutupinya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ish! aku membencimu Jisung. Kau sama saja seperti Mark hyung! Menyebalkan!" Chenle semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendekapkan tangannya.

Dan kelakuannya sukses membuat Jisung gemas kepada hyungnya yang satu ini.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang lebih tua darimu, tapi dia lebih imut darimu? Aneh 'kan?

"Kenapa kalau ingin dicium tidak langsung minta saja 'sih? sini aku cium sekarang." Jisung mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah pipi Chenle yang sedikit memerah karena dinginnya cuaca.

"Ha? Tidak Jisung tungg--"

Cup.

Terlambat, Jisung sudah mencium pipi Chenle terlebih dahulu sebelum Chenle memperingatkannya.

Dan lagi, wajah Chenle semakin merah karena kelakuan Jisung.

"Sudah 'kan? Mau kucium lagi atau--"

"Cukup! Jangan membuatku bertambah kesal lagi!" Chenle langsung memotong perkataan Jisung. Dan Jisung hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan dan senyuman yang hanya ia sunggingkan sedikit.

'Ugh, tampan.' Chenle harus menahan teriakan lumba-lumbanya karena melihat ketampanan Jisung saat ini.

"Aku tahu aku tampan hyung, tidak usah melihatiku seperti itu kenapa 'sih?" Jisung semakin tertawa dengan lebar karena sekarang, Chenle memukuli dadanya sambil menggerutu dan mengumpat.

"Park Jisung pabbo!"

\- e n d -

Aku gabut huuhuuhuu maapkeun.

Hari ini dibaperin sama chensung dulu aja yaw! hehew.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
